


Though it may seem weird, I can’t help it

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jihoon's kind of their kid, Just a drabble, M/M, Yoonmin parenting, the ending doesnt make sense even i just wanted to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: “My classmates say my dad’s gay.”In which Jihoon is under the care of Min Yoongi and Park Jimin





	Though it may seem weird, I can’t help it

**Author's Note:**

> The lyric's from Heart Shaker from Twice- its really random it's the song playing while i post this. lmao enjoy this lil drabble

**__**

“My classmates say my dad’s gay.”

Jimin freezes from swinging, staring as Jihoon poke holes on his sand castle. The kids makes no extra move and Jimin watches him carefully.

He’s used to Yoongi. He doesn’t speak until he has everything together, put a name on what was happening. If it doesn’t, it just spills out in an emotional spur. And Jihoon is so alike to Yoongi that it hurts.

The kid is Yoongi’s nephew, currently in his custody due to unfortunately circumstances of Jihoon’s parents’ car crash. It left the usually bright kid into succumbing to his own thoughts, crying in silence when he thought no one was watching. He tries so hard not to cause his Uncle any problem. He’s trying to grow up- and Jimin says he shouldn’t. Jihoon deserves better.

“But my dad is not gay. I cleared that up with the others, but they won’t listen. They say I’ll grow up gay too.”

His throat constricts. He doesn’t mean to show much affection when Jihoon was around. Shouldn’t get the stigma this young- it’s not his fault even.

“What happened?”

He waited for a response- kicking, punching, biting, any violent spurt Jihoon did. Jimin was planning to apologize in Yoongi’s stead for the kid’s parents-

“I kissed him.”

He gaped. He did what now?

“He shut up immediately. Won’t even go near me.”

The sand castle crumbles and Jihoon snickers. Whether it’s the sand castle or Jimin’s dumbfounded look- he doesn’t know.

Jimin just realized, five hours after the confession, that Jihoon didn’t care. Jihoon didn’t care if his beloved Uncle was gay. Jimin watches as Jihoon kicks Yoongi’s controller of his hands and wins Mario Cart. The kid giggles and runs for his life as Yoongi gets up chases the kid for a noogie.

“Jihoon-ah,” he calls.

The duo stops, staring at him. So alike, so similarly alike.

“I love you.”

The kid beams.

“Love you too Uncle ‘Minnie.”

He chuckles as Yoongi pouts, waiting for his turn.

“How about me?”

“Love you too hyung,”

Jihoon snickers and Yoongi gives the kid a harder noogie, earning screams of helplessness from the kid. Jimin just watches and admires.


End file.
